Table saws are used in the construction and wood milling industries. An example of a prior art table saw 400 is depicted in FIG. 13. The table saw 400 includes a table top 402 with a saw blade opening 404 formed therein for receiving a saw blade 406. The saw blade 406 is coupled to a motor 440 which is positioned below the table top 402. The motor 440 is moveably mounted to an enclosure 460. The saw blade 406 is partially positioned within the enclosure 460. The table top 402 is supported by legs 410 which can be in a form of a housing.
The motor 440 is configured to move along arrows U-U, in order to move the saw blade 406 up and down with respect to the enclosure 460 and also with respect to the table top 402. The enclosure 460 is also configured to move about an arcuate path defined by arrows W-W, such that the motor 440 and the saw blade 406 attached thereto can bevel with respect to the table top 402.
Depicted in FIG. 13 is an air gap 412 between the enclosure 460 and bottom side of the table top 402. The air gap 412 is provided in order for the enclosure 460 to have sufficient space to bevel with respect to the table top 402. The air gap 412 may be sufficiently large to allow a user to reach inside the space defined by the air gap 412 and thereby touch internal components of the table saw 400.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide guard systems which minimize the ability of the user to reach inside the space defined by the air gap between the enclosure and the bottom of the table top.